


Hukāpunga (snow)

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Series: Keep me Warm [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: When he looked down at Obi-Wan, his eyes were warm.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Keep me Warm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Hukāpunga (snow)

The snow carried as cotton on the wind, sensitive to the slightest change of breeze. It collected in the corners of his Master's eyes. When he smiled - teeth flashing bright against the wilderness - it dislodged only to catch in his beard. His hair swept out behind him like vines of silk. The locks danced and intertwined on eddys created by the fur clad wall of his shoulders. He was strong. Solid. Immovable against the wide, open sky. But when he looked down at Obi-Wan, the hardness of him blurred. His eyes were warm.

**Author's Note:**

> another one for nano <3


End file.
